Spirit Sword
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: In the wake of Tartaros and the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Lucy finds herself at a loss for what to do with her life. But a fresh start in Mermaid Heel, offered to her by the fearsome Kagura Mikazuchi herself, might be just what she needs to heal.


**This was originally a request that I posted under Dragon Did A Request Thing. But I've kept thinking about it, ever since I wrote the original months ago. The idea behind it has captured my heart. So I present to you: a Kagura x Lucy multichapter fic. The first chapter is the original oneshot that's been reworked and added onto.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Nobility**_

* * *

Nobility.

It was a word that had once lost all meaning for Lucy. A quality that the people named for it no longer embodied, enmired as they were in political power struggles and in satisfying their own base greed and pride. Her childhood had been full of unpleasant people whom she would never have chosen to associate herself with if her father hadn't forced the issue. In truth, her own father only reinforced her opinion of the noble class by lacking any claim to it himself.

Lucy had instead found it within people she'd met only after having left home and the noble class far behind. In Erza, steadfast and strong. In Mira, caring and comforting. In Cana, who always rose to the occasion when it was needed. In Levy, her curiosity and open heart a kindred one to Lucy's own. In Lisanna, who had lost everyone twice but still found it in her to smile and love. In Wendy, far braver than she herself believed and unfailing kind even when it was detrimental to be so. They were water, and she had been parched all her life.

(She thought she had found it in a pink haired man, also, who had taken her lonely hand when she needed it the most. But time had proven him and his ideals as false as that of her father's once associates.)

Now she found herself staring at another such person that embodied the ideals that Lucy had been so starved for. A woman whose sense of justice and ideals had once put her at odds with Fairy Tail, and with another woman that Lucy admired.

It was difficult to remain unflustered when such a strong individual had her unwavering focus directed solely and squarely at her. It was somehow both unnerving and intensely flattering. Her blood was rushing from her brain to her cheeks, and her skin suddenly felt too hot. Lucy wondered if the other woman could hear the frantic pounding of her heart; Lucy being all-too aware of it, herself.

What in the world was she doing on Lucy's doorstep, of all places?!

"Good Afternoon, Lucy," Kagura Mikazuchi, of Mermaid Heel, stated formally. "Yukino informed me that I might find you at this address."

She nodded dumbly, not trusting her tongue to cooperate with her in this situation. Lucy blamed her already heightened emotional state for her reaction.

Kagura seemed to take little notice of just how much her presence discombobulated the other woman. "I have heard what happened to Fairy Tail." Her eyes softened slightly, and Lucy sniffed. "My sincerest condolences."

Lucy's gaze dropped to her toes, and her eyes watered. So the news had already spread to Mermaid Heel, then. It wasn't all that surprising, really. With the mages scattering as fast and wide they had, people were bound to clue in eventually when the guild failed to arise like a phoenix from the ashes of the flames Tartaros had rained down upon them all. "…Thanks," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying on and off for the past day or two. Lucy wasn't actually sure how much time had passed overall, if she were being honest with herself. After the guild disbanded, and Natsu left, time had… sort of blurred all together. The loss of her teammates was a hot knife of pain to her gut.

Not a single one of them had asked her to come with them. And that hurt most of all.

It was silent for a moment, Kagura allowing Lucy the opportunity to collect herself. Only once Lucy's gaze had risen to meet Kagura's again, did she speak. "I know this will seem callous and not to mention sudden in the wake of your tragedy - I know how much of a family Fairy Tail was - but I would like to extend to you an invitation to join Mermaid Heel."

The offer stunned Lucy. She could do no more than stare blankly at Kagura.

Join a guild…? That wasn't… Fairy Tail…?

Taking it as a cue to continue, Kagura did so. "You're a strong mage, and we would be thrilled to have you as a member. I'm sure plenty of other guilds will be making you offers, so you don't have to make a decision right away. I'm sure Yukino will invite you to Sabertooth within the next couple of days. I would just like you to know that you are also welcome with us."

The idea of joining another guild sat strangely with Lucy. Fairy Tail had been her place to belong, her new home. Even though Fairy Tail was gone already, to join another felt like betrayal. And why would Mermaid Heel want her – hell, why would _multiple guilds_ want _her_ , as Kagura had just professed? When not even her team – her closest friends – seemed to? Lucy couldn't comprehend it. It just didn't make any sense.

But it was hard to say no in the face of earnest kindness.

"I'll… think about it," she said. It was the best she could do.

Kagura accepted that, and gave her a short bow. "My apologies for taking up so much of your time. I will leave you be." She turned on her heel before Lucy could say anything further, only to pause a mere two steps away. "I…" She flushed then, thoroughly shocking Lucy to her core. "I found a home in Mermaid Heel after a great loss of my own," Kagura confided, her face still turned away from Lucy's. "Maybe… maybe it could do the same for you."

Lucy smiled, touched that she would share something so personal with her, a practical stranger. "Thank you, Kagura."

She nodded, and then marched away stiffly, her crimson ears and cheeks scorched into Lucy's mind.

The former Fairy Tail mage shut her door, but did not immediately return to her bed to wallow in its warm comfort as she had been prior to Kagura's visit. She was ashamed to admit that – when she'd heard the knock at her door – she had assumed that it was someone else entirely come to see her.

How foolish of her.

But Kagura's words struck a bell inside of Lucy's heart, ringing out with hope for the future. A future that Lucy could rebuild for herself. Find new people to inspire her.

Alongside the most noble of them all.

It was so tempting it hurt.


End file.
